In The Hands Of The Enemy
by Evil kitten-child
Summary: Kagome Higarashi, princess of the northern lands, finds herself in a sticky situation when she is kidnapped by three demons and. . . a monk. . .? R/R please
1. Kidnapped

Hey this is my newest fanfic so go easy on me ! lol. tell me what you think!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER ONE  
  
Princess Kagome of the Northern lands, sixteen and weary, breathed deeply and tilted her head back and looked up at the sky. Strong rays of golden sunlight filtered through the green foliage of the wood. On her left ran the river, splashing merrily against the bank. To her right a steep slope rose up from the ground planting the trees on awkward angles. She sighed as she smoothed her silk kimono before she sat down on a sun warmed stone.  
  
A large black wet nose rubbed against her bare arm making her gasp. She smiled when she saw who it was and immediately began to stroke the familiar brown head of her dog.  
  
Isn't it beautiful, Tanner?" she sighed as she stroked the dog. Tanner let out a small whine and she sighed. "We better get going soon, huh boy?"  
  
Truth be told she wasn't supposed to be outside the castle grounds alone. Especially in only the company of her hound. But she needed the peace and quiet, away from all the bothersome royals and nobles who were always putting on airs. Things at the palace weren't going well. The King, her father, was extremely depressed. Sometimes he would shut himself away in his chambers for days at a time. King Higarashi was a good king, he was kind and loyal to his people as his people were to him. But it had been just recently that the kingdom had been going into decline. With the death of his wife, the Queen, Kagome's mother, the King had become grief stricken. His absence in court had greatly affected the Kingdom. The nobles and advisors soon became desperate and turned to the only other Higarashi left-Kagome. Kagome found herself constantly bombarded with questions about what to do in the Kingdom. They ranged from whether or not to fix the old roads by the border to which laws to keep and which to revise. 'I don't know I'm only sixteen!' Kagome thought angrily. But she was the King's daughter and would not shirk her duty.  
  
Tanner suddenly stiffened and a low growl erupted from his throat. A sign that someone was coming. Kagome's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet, looking around frantically for a place to hide. The sound of male voices sent her scrambling up the steep slope, tripping as she scampered up. Kagome half turned and let out a low whistle. Obediently Tanner followed his large tail wagging gaily as he followed his mistress. Kagome threw herself onto the ground behind a fallen tree. Her head peeked around the edge and she put a hand around Tanner, pinning him to the ground with her.  
  
'Who could those men be? This was her father's private hunting grounds and none but the royal family were permitted to enter. What if they were thieves? The beautiful silk Kimono she wore would be reason enough to rob her.' Her fear rising, Kagome's grip on Tanner grew tighter. Peering around the fallen tree, barely breathing, she watched four rough looking figures approach below her. The first one had long black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. He was garbed in a plain leather loin cloth ( um.) and shiny metal armor covered his chest. The man behind him wore the long blue and purple robes of a monk, in his hand he carried a staff that seemed to have an aura of importance. The figure behind the monk was similarly dressed to the first man. However this man wore his black hair down just to his shoulder, streaks of gold ran through the mans hair and Kagome shivered as his green eyes swept around the area, pausing where she was before moving onward.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in wonder at the sight of the man bringing up the rear. He wore a bright red kimono, the sleeves had been torn off, showing his well muscled arms. He had long silver white hair that swept past his shoulder down to his lower back. His bangs fell into his eyes shading them. And on top of his head perched two triangular dog ears that would twitch every once in a while.  
  
'How adorable!' Kagome gushed. Then Kagome's eyes widened as realization dawned on her. 'Dog ears, he's not human . . .' Kagome did another sweeping check with her eyes and realized all of them were demons save for the monk. Kagome gulped - demons were bad and feared by many, the fact that she was alone in a clearing with three of them made her heart jump into her chest. The man at the front, who looked to be the leader of the gang stopped and faced the others.  
  
"We'll stop here." The demon announced in a voice that permitted no arguing. He sat down on the rock where Kagome had been only minutes before. The other members of the small group settled down before the man spoke again. "I'm hungry, Inuyasha it's your turn to hunt." He seemed to be addressing the demon in red who was leaning quite comfortably against a tree. Inuyasha bolted upright.  
  
"It was my turn the last three times." He said lowly. His voice was crisp and masculine and his tone carried on the insubordinate. More surprising he sounded about the same age as Kagome maybe seventeen and of a high ranking class.  
  
"You'll do what your told." The other demon growled as he got to his feet.  
  
"Keh. I don't have to do what you say, Kouga." Inuyasha retorted as he glared at the demon who was now walking slowly toward him. Kouga stopped only a few feet from where Inuyasha stood.  
  
"I wouldn't have even taken you on this mission if the King hadn't demanded it, dog-turd." Kouga snarled menacingly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Bite me Kouga-like I actually wanted to come, who cares about humans!" he growled.  
  
"You should, you ARE half human." Kouga said coolly the muscles tensing in his back. Inuyasha snarled and flexed his claws menacingly.  
  
"Would the two of you settle down? We still have work to do." Said the monk as he calmly stepped between the two demons, his eyes closed and a strained expression on his face. Inuyasha turned his back stubbornly on Kouga and the monk.  
  
"I am calm. It's that wimpy wolf you need to worry about." He growled.  
  
Kouga's eyes narrowed in contempt. Inuyasha had pushed his luck to far this time. No one insulted the demon general and got away with it, especially not a stupid half breed. Kouga leapt high up into the air his razor sharp claws extended and ready to bring down on Inuyasha's head. Kagome's eyes widened in fright at the surprise attack.  
  
'He's going to kill him' Kagome jumped to her feet and screamed shrilly. Everything seemed to stop. Kouga drew back from his attack confused and all heads snapped in Kagome's direction. Tanner immediately got up and raced back toward the safety of the castle, away from the demons who were all frozen in place staring at her.  
  
'Oh no!' Kagome thought as she turned on her heel and ran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Was that a human?" Shinon asked dumbly from behind the monk. Miroku nodded his head.  
  
"I believe we've been discovered." He said solemnly  
  
"Not if I stop her before she tells anyone." Koga said gruffly as he headed off after her. When Kouga had left hearing range Inuyasha growled loudly.  
  
"Bastard." Inuyasha muttered lowly, he despised Kouga.  
  
"Watch it Inuyasha." Miroku said softly to his stubborn friend.  
  
"Keh! Why should I? This mission was doomed to fail from the beginning. How are we supposed to kidnap the king of the North?" Inuyasha growled as he stomped off into the wood.  
  
'Probably to go hunting.' Miroku thought silently as he watched his friend disappear into the woodland.  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could towards the castle, her heart beating wildly in her chest. 'I must warn father!' she thought desperately as she ran up the hill. As she came out of the wood she saw a lone solider standing guard on the castle ramparts, his eyes scanned the woods but seemed to pass over Kagome. Kagome let out a small sigh of relief as she ran towards the castle. 'Almost there.' Kagome thought encouragingly as she tried to get the guard's attention. She had to warn them of the three demons that were approaching; she had to make sure that the kingdom, her home, was safe. She reached out a hand and waved desperately but she just couldn't catch the guards attention. Kagome sighed and opened her mouth to call out to the guard but her cry for help was quickly muffled by a firm hand. A clawed hand. Kagome screamed as she was whisked away at break neck speed. But as the colors around her began to blur her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted into the strong arms of Kouga.  
  
Kouga arrived back at camp. Miroku sat on the ground leaning against a tree, his hands tucked into the sleeves of his kimono and his staff leaning against his shoulder. His eyes were half closed but Kouga new better then to assume that the monk was slacking off. Miroku was always viligent, even when he slept. That's why Kouga had taken him on this particular mission, even though he was a human.  
  
"She dead?" Shinon asked peering over at Kouga from his place on the rock. Kouga looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms and sighed.  
  
"Don't know don't care. I'm going to have to kill her anyway." He sighed as he dropped the girl on the ground. He didn't want to kill the girl why she slept. To him it seemed dishonorable. But surely killing the girl in her sleep would be more . . . humane?  
  
"I do not think that decision would be wise, Kouga." Miroku said his eyes still half closed. Kouga turned on him his arms folded stubbornly across his chest.  
  
"Why not?" he said lowly. He didn't like being reprimanded but he knew Miroku had a good reason behind the statement.  
  
Miroku shrugged. "Just look at her kimono." He said simply.  
  
Kouga looked down at the girl who lay sprawled out at his feet. She wore a beautiful kimono made of the finest silk. It was a light blue with pink floral designs on it. Just looking at it reminded Kouga of spring time. Kouga scowled.  
  
"So what?" the little wench is rich." Kouga said eyeing Miroku, trying to figure out Miroku's reasoning.  
  
Miroku sighed as he closed his eyes. "If she is rich then she very well may be a noble, Kouga." Miroku said solemnly. Kouga nodded enlightened. If she WAS a noble than they could question her as to how to get into the castle, who was in charge and she may even know where the King's chambers are. That way they would be at less risk to attacks. Kouga smiled wolfishly.  
  
"I knew I brought you along for a good reason, Miroku." Kouga laughed dryly as she sat down on the rock next to Shinon.  
  
"Hey boss watcha going to do with her after we question her?" Shinon asked eyeing Kagome's prone form. Kouga shrugged.  
  
"Kill her I guess." He said nonchalantly. Shinon licked his chapped lips nervously.  
  
"Hey B-Boss, do ya think I could have a little fun with her first." Shinon said his eyes directly on the unconscious Kagome.  
  
Kouga gave Shinon a sideways glance. He didn't like the little pervert but he always got the job done and Kouga could trust him at his back.  
  
"Sure." He said lowly as he stared up into the sky. It was still pretty early in the morning. They would have to wait until the human bitch woke up before they could plan their next move. 'Great.' Kouga thought dryly as he sat back and relaxed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha strode into camp with a dead deer slung over his shoulder. He dumped his catch at Kouga's feet and walked over to Miroku.  
  
"Happy now?" He grumbled as he slumped to the ground by Miroku. Kouga glared at Inuyasha anger smoldering in those deep blue eyes.  
  
"I think dog turd over there just volunteered to keep watch over the wench." Kouga said dryly. "Me and Shinon will have first watch over camp." Kouga said getting to his feet. He glared at the dead buck at his feet. "Miroku, prepare the meat."  
  
Miroku opened one eye and casually glanced at Kouga. "I'll be cooking it then." He said simply. Kouga nodded, Miroku was human and could not eat raw meat like the rest of them could. Personally Kouga preferred cooked meat to raw but he would never tell any of the other demons that. Kouga shrugged and walked away. Shinon at his heels.  
  
When Kouga was out of sight Inuyasha let out a fierce growl.  
  
"That bastard he always sticks me with the crappy jobs." Inuyasha said eyeing Kagome with distaste. Miroku frowned and raised an eyebrow at his friend.  
  
"What's with the girl? Isn't Kouga going to kill her?" Inuyasha asked resisting the urge to nudge Kagome in the ribs to see if she was alive.  
  
"Eventually, I suppose." Miroku said as he rolled up his sleeves to get ready for the task at hand. He missed the slight frown that crossed Inuyasha's features.  
  
" The girl wont be awake for a couple of hours." Miroku said to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever." he mumbled as he went to collect wood for the fire.  
  
~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome opened her eyes slowly, unsure of her surroundings. She was laying on her back on the ground, staring up into the starry sky. 'Oh no! Where am I?!' Kagome thought frantically trying to breathe steadily. Kagome tilted her head to the right. She was back in the clearing in her father's wood. Kouga slept on the rock his head resting on his knees as he slept. The monk sat sleeping against a tree. The other two demons were out of her line of sight. That's when Kagome noticed an unusual warmth on her stomach. Kagome's breath caught in her chest as she turned her head and found herself staring into the sleeping face of the demon--- Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome resisted the urge to scream as she stared at the sleeping demon. His bare muscular arm was sprawled across her stomach protectively. His chest rose and fell as he slept and the two dog ears on top of his head twitched. Kagome took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.  
  
'Oh god, oh god!' her mind wheeled. She needed to get away from here, before they find out who she is and kill her. Carefully Kagome picked up the arm that was draped around her waist. She nearly dropped it when she saw the claws. 'Good one Kagome.' She thought wryly as she licked her lips and gently laid the hand down at the demons side. Slowly she rolled away from Inuyasha and onto her hands and knees. She turned to make sure he was still asleep and found herself looking into very awake golden eyes. . .  
  
This is an old fanfic from my other penname, I never got to finish it and I don't know if I should. . . what do you guys think? 


	2. Dangerous Encounters

'Oh god, oh god!' her mind wheeled. She needed to get away from here, before they find out who she is and kill her. Carefully Kagome picked up the arm that was draped around her waist. She nearly dropped it when she saw the claws. 'Good one Kagome.' She thought wryly as she licked her lips and gently laid the hand down at the demons side. Slowly she rolled away from Inuyasha and onto her hands and knees. She turned to make sure he was still asleep and found herself looking into very awake golden eyes. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Going somewhere?" He asked as his clawed hand shot out and clamped down on Kagome's wrist in an iron tight grip.  
  
"Let me go demon!" Kagome cried as she tried to free herself from the demons grip. Inuyasha growled and in one fluid motion he pinned Kagome to the ground straddling her sides. Kagome struggled beneath him and she opened her mouth to scream when Inuyasha grabbed her wrists in one hand and clamped the other over her mouth.  
  
Kagome looked up fearfully at her captor, her brown eyes were wide in her pale face. She watched as his golden eyes sized her up. They had an eerie glow to them in the darkness and Kagome felt herself shiver as they stared into her glistening brown eyes that were filled with un shed tears. But she would not give this demon the satisfaction of knowing he made her cry, no matter how scared she was.  
  
Inuyasha studied the girl beneath him. Her brown eyes were filled to the brim with tears that refused to fall. He felt something in his stomach twist painfully at the sight of those tears. 'I hate it when women cry.' He growled angrily at himself. He eased off her slowly. "Be good and I won't hurt you." He growled softly in her ear. "Understand?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head slowly as she started to gather her dignity. She forced her tears away and when Inuyasha uncovered her mouth she did not scream.  
  
'Good' Inuyasha sighed inwardly. He didn't want to hurt her but he would do what he had to do. Cautiously Inuyasha released his hold on her wrists.  
  
Kagome sat up slowly and rubbed her sore wrists. She eyed Inuyasha calmly although her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. 'He's strong. . . and handsome too.' Kagome nearly gasped out loud at that last thought. She mentally berated herself for thinking such things. Demons were savages and nothing more.  
  
Inuyasha got to his feet and offered her a hand up. She stared at him blankly before taking it. When she got to her feet she dropped it as if it were a hot brick.  
  
"Come on." Inuyasha said prodding her towards the now awake Kouga. Both Miroku and Shinon were on their feet, they had heard the ruckus and were standing at attention.  
  
Kagome walked with the grace of a princess, for she was one, towards Kouga. The demon had now gotten to his feet and stared at her, his arms folded stubbornly across his chest. Kouga opened his mouth to speak but Kagome beat him to it.  
  
"Who are you and what business do you have in the woods of the King?" Kagome asked regally, her head held high. Kouga smirked as he stared at Kagome, his blue eyes shining in the dim light of the moon.  
  
"I will be the one asking the questions here." He said slightly amused. He took a bold step towards Kagome so that they were almost touching. He was surprised to find that the girl didn't flinch, her light brown eyes stayed locked on his. Kagome smiled slightly, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
"Ask then." She said simply. Kouga resisted the urge to scowl, instead he smirked bearing a pearly white fang. He smiled triumphantly when he saw a glimmer of fear flicker across those brown depths.  
  
"Alright for starters, what would be the easiest way to get into the castle?" Kouga said staring intently at Kagome and watched surprise flicker across her face.  
  
Kagome stared at Kouga shocked, she thought that he would at least ask her name first she sighed inwardly. "Through the front gates I suppose." Kagome said honestly as she stroked her chin thoughtfully- a habit she had picked up from her father.  
  
"Now tell me girl, you wouldn't happen to know where the King sleeps would you?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and her back became stiff as she eyed the demon in front of her coolly.  
  
"Yes I do but I will not tell you." She said gracefully, her eyes as cold as the winter snow.  
  
Kouga growled and he fought down the urge to rip the girl to shreds. "I think I can change your mind." Kouga said as he flexed his claws only inches from her face. Yet still Kagome did not flinch.  
  
"I do not fear death nor pain, so your methods will not work on me. Now tell me demon, what is it that you want with the King?" Kagome said crisply.  
  
"Your King refuses to meet with or deal with the Great Demon king of the West- Lord Sesshoumaru, so we must take him there the only way we can." Miroku said coming to stand by Kouga.  
  
Kagome eyed the monk calmly, she found it hard to believe that a human would ever help demons. And a servant of Buddha no less!  
  
"Then you have come at the wrong time, for King Higarashi is not well enough to rule over the North right now." Kagome said loftily giving Kouga and the monk a level gaze.  
  
Kouga let out a long sigh and his eyes hardened in anger. "Then who is in charge!" Kouga barked, stepping away from Kagome so he wouldn't be tempted to take his anger out on the girl. They had come to forcefully take back the Northern king to the West. The west and the East were both demon ruled Kingdoms. While the North and the South were ruled by humans, strong humans.  
  
Kagome shifted at Kouga's question. What was she supposed to say. 'Oh well that would be me? NO!' They would probably rip her throat out and do other things. Kagome didn't know if she could stand it. She had never lied before, at least she didn't think she did, and she didn't want to start now. 'But maybe I can get away with a half-truth, it's not a lie but it's not all true.' Kagome thought with a small smile.  
  
"Well. . ."The monk asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Um I suppose the princess would be in charge in her fathers absence." Kagome said solemnly, or at least as solemnly as she could.  
  
"Keh. Who would let a FEMALE rule? No wonder this place is shambles." Inuyasha growled from behind her.  
  
Kagome bit her lip to keep back the cutting remark that was just dying to be let loose. Instead she turned to Inuyasha and smiled sweetly.  
  
"This PLACE as you so blatantly call it, was by far worse of from whence the princess found it but I suppose being the incompetent MALE that you are you couldn't possibly comprehend that." She said in the sweetest voice she could muster. Behind her Miroku wore a smirk on his face, he was obviously trying to hold back his laughter at his startled friend.  
  
Inuyasha stared shocked at the girl before him. He blinked his large golden eyes at her, trying to figure out what she just said to him, he knew it wasn't nice. "What did you say?" Inuyasha growled lowly.  
  
"She called you stupid." Miroku said helpfully, a small smile tugging at his lips. Inuyasha growled at his friend and was about to retort when Kouga put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and spun her around with such force that she fell into his chest.  
  
"Enough! Now tell me girl, where can I find this princess!?" Kouga barked, his eyes locked onto her dazed ones. Kagome looked up at Kouga shocked. No one had EVER touched her like that before- she was a princess and to be respected. 'But I can't let him know that!' Kagome thought angrily.  
  
Furious Kagome placed both hands on Kouga's chest and pushed, causing him to stumble backwards.  
  
"Don't touch me like that again!" Kagome said angrily. Kouga looked at the girl in shock. 'Did she just PUSH me! This girl's got more backbone than I first thought, we'll have to fix that later.'  
  
"Answer the question wench. Where can we find the princess?" Kouga barked angrily.  
  
Miroku stepped between Kouga and Kagome. A knowing smile graced his lips and his calm brown eyes went to Kouga and then rested upon Kagome. 'Oh no! He knows!' Kagome thought frantically.  
  
"I believe we already have."  
  
~(Now if I was evil I would end it right here, but im not. completely ne wayz ^_^)  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she took an involuntary step backwards, into the waiting arms of Inuyasha. His clawed hands gripped her shoulders tightly, not tight enough to hurt yet tight enough so she couldn't get away.  
  
Kouga stared at Kagome in shock, apparently he wasn't expecting this either. "How do you know?" He asked, his eyes never leaving Kagome's.  
  
Miroku shrugged. "I was a traveling monk, so before I came into the service of Lord Sesshoumaru I would travel from place to place. It was only a few years ago that I saw the royal Higarashi family on progress." Miroku said shifting his staff from one hand to another.  
  
"Then why, dear monk, did you not mention this before!" Kouga growled.  
  
Miroku shrugged "It was a few years ago, I didn't recognize her until now." Miroku said nonchalant. Kouga growled- things were defiantly not going his way, he was supposed to bring back a King NOT a princess. 'The king will have my head for this.' Kouga grumbled. ] "Come on lets go before they send out a search party for her!" Kouga growled.  
  
Kagome struggled under Inuyasha's grasp. She did NOT want to get kidnapped, her father and her country needed her.  
  
"Let me go! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Kagome cried as she tried to free herself of Inuyasha, but she couldn't, he was just too strong. Kagome froze when she felt his hot breath on her neck. She shivered as Inuyasha whispered gently in her ear.  
  
"Sorry." Kagome felt a sharp pain at the back of her head and the darkness surrounded her, pulling her down into it's deep black depths. "No." She whispered, before the darkness swallowed her whole.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
(OOOOO another cliff hanger.but once again I'm not that evil so. . .)  
  
Kagome awoke with a jolt. She opened her light brown eyes and looked around frantically. She was in a small clearing, laying in the long green grasses that surrounded the place. To her left lay the plush tree line of the forest. To her right on the horizon lay two snow capped mountains, they stood as old as time and even from this distance the sight of them took Kagome's breath away. In front of her was a large boulder that stood out like a beacon in the middle of the clearing.  
  
'Where am I?' Kagome thought as she rose from the ground to stand on shaky legs. The demons and the monk Miroku were nowhere to be seen. Hope rose up in Kagome's chest as she began to walk briskly away from the clearing, into the shelter of the woodland.  
  
Kagome was running now, her silk slippers were dirty and torn. Jagged rocks and sticks cut into her feet, but she didn't care, she had to get away. back to the castle. Her breath came in short pants, her chest burned as if liquid fire was running through her veins. But she kept running. She stumbled over a root and landed on the ground with a painful thud. Kagome's ankle throbbed painfully as she lay on the ground, her eyes shut tight. Kagome winced and took a deep comforting breath. Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself staring at a pair of muddy bare feet. Kagome gulped as her gaze traveled slowly upward, until she was looking into the dark green eyes of Shinon.  
  
"Here princess, let me help you up!" Shinon sneered as he reached down and pulled Kagome to her feet by her neck. Kagome gasped painfully as his claws pierced the skin around her neck. In one swift movement he had her pinned against a tree, his body pressing against hers, trapping her legs.  
  
"No, please." Kagome just managed to gasp out, his hands covered her mouth before she could say anything else.  
  
"Shh. If you're a good little princess I won't hurt you. . . much" His green eyes glimmered wickedly as he began to grind his hips into hers, taking satisfaction in the fear he found in her eyes. Kagome whimpered beneath him, her tear filled eyes looked up into his fearfully.  
  
His hand left her mouth and Kagome screamed shrilly. Shinon's green eyes blazed angrily as he put his mouth where his hand once was, pressing against hers in a bruising kiss. Kagome screamed into his mouth as she felt his free hand travel from her cheek to her neck to her chest. He playfully tweaked Kagome's right nipple between his finger eliciting a gasp from Kagome. He began to kneed her breast harshly, bruising the sensitive skin. Shinon broke the kiss and stared at Kagome's tear stained face.  
  
"You were bad and bad little princess's need to be punished." He cackled evilly. Kagome fought frantically beneath him as she screamed, only to have her mouth clamped shut by Shinon's hand.  
  
Shinon tore the front of her kimono open, revealing Kagome's breasts and torso. "I love it when they fight back!" whispered huskily in her ear.  
  
A clawed hand pulled Shinon of her and Kagome collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Then you'll love this." A pissed off Inuyasha growled as he slammed his fist into Shinon's face, sending the demon crashing into two trees before he came to an unconscious stop. Kagome clutched at her torn Kimono, desperately trying to cover herslf up. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she curled up into a ball on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, remorse in his eyes. "Bastard." He said with such hatred it sent shivers up Kagome's spine. He walked over to Kagome and picked her up into his strong muscular arms.  
  
"It's okay, he wont hurt you anymore." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Instinctively Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and sobbed into his chest. Inuyasha looked down, shocked, at the girl in his arms. His golden eyes went to the unconscious figure of Shinon. 'I'll rip that goddamn bastards throat out!' he silently growled to himself as he ran as fast as he could back to the clearing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay you guys how was it? Not evil as it could have been right? LoL. So tell me what you peoples thin I really wanna know! PLEASE! I beg of you! LoL ^__^ thanyou everyone who reviewed it is greatly appreciated!  
  
~~Sarah 


	3. Awake

Chapter Three: Awake  
  
Kagome's mind felt muddled, she was drifting in and out of that place between the dream world and reality. And at the moment Kagome would give anything to stay in the realm of the dreams. Alas, it was not meant to be. . .  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly, she felt stiff and bruised, her chest ached from where Shinon had grabbed her. She was tired too, almost unnaturally so.  
  
Miroku, the monk, face loomed over her suddenly, a concerned expression on his face.  
  
"How are you feeling this morning Princess Kagome?" he asked softly, gently. Kagome's eyes widened a bit in fear and she tried to scuttle backwards, away from the monk or more importantly the man. Her muscles practically groaned in protest as she crawled backwards away from Miroku. She came to a stop when she rammed backwards into a pair of legs.  
  
"You really shouldn't be moving around girl, you need to let Miroku attend you." A familiar gruff voice growled out roughly, as if he was a bit angry about something. Kagome took a deep breath and looked up to see Inuyasha looming over her. His silver hair was gleaming in the morning sunlight and his deep golden eyes seemed hard with anger.  
  
Kagome smothered the whimper that wanted to escape her throat- she was tired, sore and scared. She wasn't used to being man handled and by demons no less!  
  
"P-Please, leave me alone, please!" Kagome all but begged as she sprung to her feet and ran as fast as she could away from Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome closed her eyes tight and ran as fast as she could, her legs pumping beneath the royal kimono she wore. ( Hey YOU try running in one of those things!) Kagome didn't have to open her eyes to know what was coming; a pair of strong brawny arms wrapped around her waist from behind and pulled her off her feet.  
  
"Calm down woman!" Inuyasha growled as he carried her back to their make- shift camp. Kagome struggled futilely in his arms.  
  
"You brute! Just let me go, let me go this instant!" Kagome cried indignantly. She didn't bother kicking him or punching him, she knew the effort would drain her and prove futile.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and placed Kagome down in front of Miroku, who was kneeling quite calmly in the grass, studying Kagome with a careful eye.  
  
Kagome shivered as Inuyasha stepped away and she wrapped her arms around herself as if protecting herself from the cold. That's when she noticed that her chest was bandaged in white linen, and her kimono was hanging practically around her waist. Kagome blushed at the indecency of it and let out a gasp as she tried to salvage what was left of her kimono.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and removed his haori, throwing it at Kagome.  
  
"There, cover yourself up and stop trying to run away." Inuyasha said with a soft growl.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and wrapped Inuyasha's haori around herself, it was still warm from the heat of his skin and smelt exactly like him; woodsy with a spicy musky scent mixed in as well.  
  
"Thank you" Kagome whispered, her eyes downcast. She was scared, for the first time in her life she was actually scared, scared of the future, scared of the past and scared of being alone with two strangers, both of which were men.  
  
"Keh."  
  
"There is nothing to be afraid of princess, Inuyasha nor will I do you any harm." Miroku said soothingly.  
  
Kagome's eyes flew wide open at that comment. He could obviously tell that she was frightened, and that was something Kagome didn't like. She was royalty, it was a blow to her dignity, her pride, that this monk could sense her fear.  
  
Kagome's back stiffened and she straightened her shoulders, giving Miroku a level glare.  
  
"I am not afraid of anything, monk." She said curtly, turning away from him, chin raised stubbornly in the air.  
  
Miroku smiled at Kagome's sudden change in behavior.  
  
"My name, Milady, is Miroku." He said still smiling. Kagome glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She studied him for a second, as if sizing him up to see if his intentions were pure. Then with an approving nod she turned to him, with a small smile on her face.  
  
"My friends call me Kagome" she said, giving him a friendly smile. Kagome had always made friends quite easily, she was a friendly girl which was strange for a princess. She had many friends back at the castle, everyone loved her.  
  
Miroku nodded his head.  
  
"Hey did the wench finally wake up!?" Kouga's voice boomed from far away.  
  
"Lazy bastard why don't you come see for yourself." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome gasped at Inuyasha's crude words, she was a princess and was not used to such words.  
  
Miroku shook his head in a disapproving manner, trying unsuccessfully to hide the small smile on his face.  
  
A whirlwind of dust raced towards them. It stopped in front of Inuyasha and the whirlwind disappeared, to be replaced by Kouga.  
  
"What was that dog terd?" He growled, giving Inuyasha a punch in the shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha stumbled backwards.  
  
"You heard me you wimpy wolf" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"That's it! I have had enough of you! You're insubordinate, an all around pain in the ass and you decapitated one of my best men!" Kouga shouted.  
  
"First of all dumb shit, I don't have to listen to you, I could kick your ass so easily my claws are just itching to do it. And that piece of crap Shinon deserved what he fucking got, he knew he wasn't supposed to fuck around with the girl. And you know it too, so lay the fuck off!" Inuyasha spat.  
  
Kouga's eyes bled red and he let out a growl as he made to lunge at Inuyasha.  
  
"That is ENOUGH!" A very regal voice broke through their fight.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga looked up to see Kagome standing on her feet, looking down her nose at the both of them.  
  
"I think that we have had enough of you two bickering for today, it is ridiculous, you two are on the same side so stop acting like mangy eared savages and start acting like decent demons."  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga just blinked in shock at Kagome. She had a tone of utter regalness about her, and for the first time they both realized that they were looking at the future Queen of the Northern Lands.  
  
Kouga let his claws fall to his side.  
  
"Pardon me princess." Kouga said bowing his head a little bit.  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha said as he turned his back on Kagome and the others.  
  
"Now, lead me to your King, I would like to get this over as quickly as possible." Kagome said softly.  
  
"Well in that case. . ." Inuyasha strutted over to Kagome and tossed her over his shoulder.  
  
"Let's go" he growled.  
  
"Yes, lets" Kouga said, narrowing his eyes at Inuyasha.  
  
"I will meet you there." Kouga growled.  
  
"And I will catch up with you later, there seems to be a dark ominous cloud hanging over the village over there." Miroku said solemnly.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You mean the one with the Brothel?" Inuyasha sneered.  
  
Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully "Yes, I suppose that is the one."  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga sighed.  
  
"Meet you there dog terd." Kouga called back over his shoulder as he speed off.  
  
Inuyasha growled low in his throat as he took off after Kouga, Kagome still dangling over his shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is indecent!" Kagome cried as Inuyasha flew through the air with his demonic speed.  
  
"Quiet wench, you're hurting my ears." Inuyasha growled out.  
  
Kagome sighed dejectedly and clung to Inuyasha's bare shoulders for her life. Yes, Kagome was afraid of heights  
  
(a/n: *author snickers*)  
  
The wind ruffled through her hair as Inuyasha jumped from branch to branch, towards an un known destination. The ground beneath her faded in blurs of colors then slowly came back, making Kagome dizzy. She shut her eyes tightly and clung even harder to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha glanced back over his shoulder at Kagome, they had changed her position on his back around so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. Her face was buried in his neck, and her eyes were closed tightly. The scent of fear assaulted his nose and overrode Kagome's own natural scent, which smelt of springtime and vanilla. Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk, it appeared that the princess was afraid of heights.  
  
"Keh." He said with an amused chuckle as he leapt onto another branch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they came to a stop Kagome opened her eyes. It was night time, brightly glowing stars speckled the sky, winking down at them. The moon was full in the dark night sky.  
  
"You can let go now." Inuyasha said with a tint of irritation in his voice.  
  
Kagome blushed and climbed quickly of Inuyasha's back. They were in a clearing, nothing but pale wheat fields surrounded them.  
  
"Where are we?" Kagome whispered to herself.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and smirked at her.  
  
"Welcome to the Western lands Princess." He said dryly.  
  
Kagome looked around the fields, searching for something.  
  
"Where's the castle?" She asked confused. If there was a king there would be a castle, but there was no castle here, no sign of life at all. It seemed to be just an ordinary wheat field.  
  
"Keh, humans are so simple, we have magic protecting our castle, a simple HUMAN wouldn't be able to see it." Inuyasha snorted and started walking further towards the middle of the field.  
  
Kagome glared at his receding back. His tan flesh glittered in the moonlight, Kagome could clearly see the muscles on his back flex as he walked away from her. He was pretty handsome for a youkai. Kagome shook her head in disgust. What was she thinking? Youkai were savages, cruel beasts that killed and slaughtered for the simple pleasure of it. She, a human and a princess, would NOT fall for any youkai.  
  
Kagome sighed and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.  
  
Inuyasha froze mid-step and turned around slowly.  
  
"You coming?" he growled.  
  
"I don't know, I don't feel any particular urge to go ANYWHERE with you." Kagome said lowly, raising her chin defiantly.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled as he stalked back over to her. Kagome didn't move, she didn't even flinch when he stopped right in front of her, bending down so their noses almost touched.  
  
"You and I are going to go a lot of places together so you better get used to it princess." He whispered intensely, his warm breath tickling Kagome's cheek.  
  
Kagome furrowed her eyebrows at his statement but before she could say anything, he swooped down and placed a fierce kiss on her lips before scooping her up into his strong arms and walking to towards the middle of the field. Kagome stared up wide eyed at the smirking demon above her. Kagome couldn't help but wonder what he meant when he said that they were going to go to a lot of places together. Kagome shivered and it wasn't from the cold night breeze that blew through the field.  
  
'God help me, what have I gotten myself into?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay can anyone out there tell that I haven't written this fic or a fic like this in a long time? LOL. This is my newest chapter, fresh off the press, god help me. . . Anyway, tell me what you guys think, I know its shorter then the other two chapters but other then that how can I Improve it? YES I AM ASKING FOR FLAMES!!! *gets out fire extinguisher* BRING IT ON!!!! ^_~ Review please. 


	4. Royalty

Inuyasha carried the dazed princess in his arms, a scowl now marring his tanned face. What the hell was he thinking? Kissing her like that? She was nothing but a snotty little human brat, used to being pampered and spoiled. He doubted that the girl had ever known a day of hard work in her life. His arms tightened on her small form at the thought.

But there was something about this girl that drew him to her, like a moth to the flame. He had to protect her, had to save her. And he had no idea why. This was ridiculous. Inuyasha cared about no one but himself, he did not need to have a snotty little princess on his heels- whining and complaining because she broke a nail.

'Pathetic,' Inuyasha thought dryly, a low growl rising in his throat as he stepped through the barrier. But whatever, he would be rid of her soon enough- and the sooner he got rid of the chit, the sooner he got rid of this damned emotions her presence evoked in him.

The field disappeared before them as they stepped through a blue, misty fog. Tendrils of blue smoked swirled around Inuyasha's ankles, caressing Kagome's soft cheek, and giving them both a feeling of belonging. This was perhaps the only reason Inuyasha ever came home- the feeling the barrier gave off as he stepped through it. For those few seconds Inuyasha actually felt as if he were home- as if he belonged. But as the fog cleared away, a grand towering castle loomed before them, and the feeling of belonging disaspated only to be replaced with forboding.

The castle itself seemed old as time, with large crumbling stones and ivy that climbed up its massive sides. It was much larger then kagome's castle, nearly twice the size and very impressive. Four dark towers strove upwards against the sky, dark gold and red banners flying from their crowns.

"Home sweet home," Inuyasha muttered, making his way to the front gate which was drawn up- welcoming them inside.

He all but dumped the princess on the ground, amber eyes piercing and cold.

"Do you think you can walk now princess, or would you like me to carry you inside?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed into slits as she rubbed her sore hip. "No thank you mongrel." Kagome spat, getting to her feet slowly. "I think I've had enough contact with you for one day. Well, for more then one day really."

With that said she got up stiffly, brushing past Inuyasha with a regal air that only those of pure blood could attain. Inuyasha's hackles rose as he watched her walk past him. Who the hell did the bitch think she was? She certaintly didn't own this castle, yet she walked and acted as if she did. Well, she had another thing coming… he could just picture Sesshoumaru's reaction to the rustled and tussled, proud princess. It was almost going to be worth the trip to bring her here. Almost.

Inuyasha grumbled some obscenities under his breath as he headed after her. The girl was going to get herself killed walking off like that in a demon castle. There were plenty of youkai around here that would kill to just get a taste of her. And he didn't feel like kicking any more ass today, so she was just going to have to deal with his company.

It didn't take very long for him to catch up to her. His arm shot out, jerking her backwards into him.

"That's not very wise princess. Unless you want to give out free samples." Inuyasha whispered hotly against the side of her cheek- motioning with his hands at the shadows of the grand castle.

And as Kagome looked, there were indeed things lurking in the shadows. A whisper of cloth, a low growl, and haunting red eyes peered over at her. A delicate shiver raced up her spine, and she unconsciously pressed herself closer to Inuyasha.

"I can take care of myself, thank-you-very-much." Kagome said stiffly, but the lie was visible in both her voice and in the soft trembles of her body. Inuyasha smirked, drawing himself away from her slowly.

"Yeah, sure thing princess."

Kagome trailed behind the stiff shouldered Inuyasha, and couldn't help but notice the confident way he walked. It was as if he was saying 'Go ahead, I dare you.' But none of the demons crouching in the corners took up the challenge. Inuyasha was a renound fighter- despite the fact that he was a half demon.

"It's about time you got here mutt," Kouga's voice taunted from the entry way to castle. Kagome looked up to see him leaning against the archway to a pair of solid wood doors. Wood that had, much to kagome's dismay, carvings of beasts feeding upon… humans.

'Well that's certaintly inviting.' Kagome thought dryly, watching as Inuyasha brushed past Kouga.

"Keh. You didn't have luggage." Inuyasha said, jerking his thumb towards Kagome. Said "luggage" immediately grew flushed.

"Oh you cur!" Kagome stomped her foot. "I ought to take an arrow to your black heart!"

Inuyasha smirked at the princess' idle threats. The little chit couldn't possibly hurt him. He was by far stronger then her.

"She's all your's dog terd." Inuyasha said with a smirk, and a slight shake of his head. He made as if to go into the castle when Kouga's laughing voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I don't think so mutt. It's not going to be my head for delivering the wrong royal. As a matter of fact, you brought her here- so you need to finish the job. And that," Kouga said with a smart salute "Is an order."

With that said he bound off towards what appeared to be practice fields- leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

Inuyasha's hands clenched into fists and a growl spilled from his mouth. "That bastard!" he cursed, shooting a dark look at Kagome.

"Great, well, I guess I'm stuck with you." He muttered, grabbing her hand and jerking her forward. "come on, lets get this over with."

Kagome, surprisingly, said nothing to his curses or his rough treatment. A feeling of foreboding had overcome her, and she didn't like it at all. What kind of King was this Sesshoumaru that he made all his underlings fear him so? Would he be reasonable and kind? Kagome highly doubted it. No this demon was nothing like her or her father. He ruled by power, he ruled by crushing those who were less fortunate beneath his iron boot. This was not the type of King Kagome felt capable of sitting down and having a friendly chat with.

"Oh dear," Kagome said with a gasp, stumbling after Inuyasha who was pulling her along- through the doors and down the corridors, all with a frown tugging at his lips.

"Would you hurry up?" Inuyasha muttered, throwing her another dark look over his shoulder. "Are all humans this slow, or are you just an exception."

Kagome drew back, her chin immediately rising in the air as she glared down her nose at him. "I am not slow, you are just overly fast. Are all demons this idiotic, or are you just an exception?" She shot back, with a particularly cold glare. "Do not bother to answer the question, I doubt you fully understand it."

Inuyasha growled, jerked her harder, and kept walking. At this rate it was going to take all day to get to Sesshoumaru's throne room.

IT was five minutes later, much bickering, and several curse words flung by both parties, when Inuyasha and Kagome came to a hault in front of a pair of large doors. The doors were trimmed with gold, intricate designs that seemed old as time carved into the very strong- sturdy wood. Inuyasha brushed past the doors with a grunt, Kagome following in his wake.

"I see you are back." A cold regal voice filled Kagome's ears, and her eyes darted towards the center of the room. There, on a dais, were two large gold chairs, the room was dark and filled with shadows but Kagome could make out the cold stone walls and the swirled marble floors. A red velvet rug lead up to the dais, and Kagome followed it slowly until her eyes locked with a pair of cold golden eyes. They were the scariest, most cold, eyes Kagome had ever come across and she felt her heart give a painful squeeze.

"You brought back a human girl?" The man drawled slowly. His long silver hair was perfectly in place, and he looked quite comfortable in that large chair- but there was definitely a regal air about him, and he seemed imposing.

Kagome's spine immediately straightened, and her chin lifted at his insult. She stared down her nose at him, as hard as it was for her to do. The youkai brought out a very cold, scary feeling in her. She knew this was one King that she did not want to insult.

Before Kagome could say anything in response, the King rose slowly from his chair. Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat. He was tall, very much so, and quite handsome. His skin was pale in color, his jaw smooth and straight, and he had a very aristocratic nose. One which he was currently looking down at her at. Ahh, Kagome smirked inwardly. So they were going to play this game? She was quite used to the games of the nobles at court. One must always pretend that they are above the other, even when it is apparent that they are not.

And as much as Kagome wanted to shrivel away from the piercing gaze this King Sesshoumaru was giving her, she stood her ground. Her gaze did not faulter, nor did her stubborn pose waver.

"Ah, I see I have been mistaken. You brought me a princess when I clearly asked for a King." Sesshoumaru drawled out smoothly. He walked down the stairs of the dais, his movements were that of a predator- smooth and fluid.

He approached Kagome slowly, looking down at her as if sizing her up. His cold gaze rolled up and down her body, and Kagome could almost feel where his eyes touched her. She cocked an indignant eyebrow. And for the first time in many years, a smirk twitched at the corner of his lips.

"But I suppose she will fit into my plans just as well. Perhaps…" Sesshoumaru said slowly. "better."

Alright folks, I'm going to end this chapter here. Why? Because its late and I am indeed a very lazy person. . So I hope you enjoyed what little I actually typed. I haven't even looked at this fic in such a long time, I felt the sudden urge to update it. But who can understand what compels someone to write something? Certaintly not me. . Anywho, reviews are always welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
